Mentes cerradas
by Daap
Summary: Las personas tienden a tener las mentes cerradas, ignorando las consecuencias de esos actos. Aviso: Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Marzo "Casa Ravenclaw" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


**Disclaimer:Los personajes de esta historia son única y exclusiva propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo solo los uso para divertirme.**

**Aviso: Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Marzo "Casa Ravenclaw" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".**

Es increíble como las personas pueden tener la mente tan cerrada a las cosas nuevas. Si la gente no quisiera ver las cosas solo de una manera a la que ya están acostumbrados muchas cosas cambiarían. Por ejemplo ayer en la tarde

(flashback)

Estaba una excéntrica rubia caminando en dirección al bosque prohibido. Cuando pasaba por uno de los pasillos se encontró con un rubio platinado.

-Hola Draco Malfoy- dijo con un particular tono soñador

-Hola Lunática - dijo este con desprecio. La rubia, haciendo caso omiso al apodo del rubio, se le acercó y empezó a mover las manos sobre su cabeza

-Increíble. Nunca había visto tantos Nargles- entonces retrocedió un paso- ¿Estas enamorado?- soltó repentinamente, dejando perplejo al rubio

-¿Que?- dijo un poco exaltado- ¿De que estas...? ¿Que sabes? ¿Que te han dicho?- dijo mirándola fijamente con sus ojos mercurios (que son hermosos)

-Nadie me ha dicho nada- respondió la rubia encogiéndose de hombros- Pero los Torposoplos me dicen que es una leona- entonces con una mano en la barbilla se quedo pensativa unos segundos, antes de decir- ¿Por casualidad esa leona es Hermione?-

-¿Que son los..? ¿Sabes que? Ni me digas- y se fue. Ante esto la rubia se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino al bosque

(fin del flashback)

Apostaría a que no sabia que eran los Nargles. La verdad yo no se como la gente puede ser tan ciega con lo que no creen. ¿No es muy hipócrita criticar a los muggle por negar la existencia de la magia cuando ellos niegan la existencia de cosas que no conocen? Bueno, por algo la gente niega que Voldemort esté de vuelta. Porque cambiaria lo que ellos consideran seguro y simplemente lo niegan, por miedo a lo que no conocen. Una persona me dijo una vez que el miedo y la ignorancia son una mezcla peligrosa. Entonces ¿Hasta que punto llegaran las personas a negar lo evidente? ¿Hasta cuando van a dejar que el miedo los domine? Yo creo que el día en que sea muy tarde para poder elegir será el dia en que las personas estarán obligadas a afrontar la verdad. Y ese mismo dia, cambiará el mundo tal y como lo conocemos. Aunque claro, de poco a poco las personas van abriendo los ojos ante la verdad de la situación. Por ejemplo, en el E. D. Nos estamos preparando para el inminente desenlace que será la segunda guerra mágica. Aunque muchas personas, gracias al ministerio, traten de ignorar los hechos. No podrán evitar el resultado final. Las consecuencias de este hecho serán el precio de la ignorancia. El dolor y el sufrimiento serán lo que las personas tendrán que sacrificar por no aceptar este hecho. Aunque claro, lo único capaz de detener esto ahora seria...

-¿En que estas pensando Luna?- pregunto un chico de ojos verdes, que combinaban con su corbata plateada y verde

-¡Oh! En nada importante Theo- dijo regalándole una sonrisa- solo pensaba en cosas sin importancia- ante esto el chico le dio una mirada llena de ternura

-¿Te he dicho que me vuelves loco?- dijo besando la cabeza de la rubia

-Si- dijo entre risas

-Vámonos al castillo- dijo el chico levantándose del suelo-, la cena debe de estar apunto de comenzar- y tendió la mano que, con gusto, la chica acepto.

Bueno, tal vez el mundo tiene que abrir los ojos por si mismo. De todas maneras, llegara el dia en que las cosas, tanto buenas como malas, caerán por su propio peso

**Este one-shot se me ocurrió viendo el especial de las películas de Harry Potter. Agregando una de mis parejas favoritas (aunque no sea canon). No se, pero siempre pensé que la gente subestimaba demasiado la mente de Luna. Y bueee, esta idea llego a mi mente**

**Sin mas que decir (por ahora)**

**Daap**


End file.
